Happy Birthday
by LoversLove
Summary: Cleaning, dreaming, loving Oh My! Sean gets a birthday surprise. Please Review


A smile crept onto Emma's glossy lips as she made her way up the fire escape. "Only one more story," she thought," till I reach my target."

Her smile got bigger as she neared the two windows that led to her boyfriend apartment. She knew fully well that he was asleep, and she also knew that if he were to wake up before her job was done; she was probably going to give him a heart attack.

Clad in all black, her gloved hands removed the screen from the window and push the window in. She stuck her slender legs in and once her shoes were on the ground, she dropped into the apartment.

Unfortunately, she wasn't so graceful and landed in a thud. She got up slowly, groaning and rubbing her butt.

Sighing, she grabbed her backpack from the fire escape and made her way to the kitchen. Unzipping her bag, she took out a cake made especially for him. The words "Happy Birthday Sean Cameron," was written in blue icing. Her smile got bigger as she put it in the refrigerator.

"Ugh Emma…"

Emma froze quickly. He was awake! The words came from the bedroom. She turned and ducked under the counter, waiting for anymore sounds.

"Emma…oh Emma…"

Her eyes widened quickly upon realization. He was having a wet dream, about her, while she was in his apartment. She could barely contain her laughter. She grabbed the end of the counter and pulled her way out.

Sighing, she looked around his apartment. "Messy, as always," She thought smugly to her, "Well… time to clean"

She moved around the apartment with the grace of a gazelle, picking up all his dirty clothes, throwing away all his garbage, and scrubbing the counters and furniture so that all the stains, smells and molds were gone.

At five in the morning, she looked around at Sean's "new" apartment, finally clean.

Now, she smiled tiredly, time to sleep. She laid herself on the couch and fell into the best sleep she had in weeks.

.

.

Later that day

.

.

Sean got up in the morning, and groaned. He hated mornings, they were the worst part of the day.

Slowly, he got up and moved towards his bathroom and brushed his teeth, noticing a distinct lemon scent in his apartment. He looked around confused, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. All he knew was that somehow his bathroom was spotless. How strange. He spit and rinsed, then walked right back into his room.

Looking around, he noted that absolutely nothing in his bedroom had changed. Everything was exactly as messy and, as Emma said "disgusting", as he left it.

He pushed his hair back and grunted, this was just too weird. Had someone been in his house…?

He moved quickly towards the living room portion, and gawked.

It was practically sparkling. Everything was where it was supposed to be, his carpet looked cleaner then he had ever seen it. And it didn't smell like it used to.

"What…The…Fuck…"

He whispered.

"Mmmm Sean…"

Right then, He smiled. Emma.

Emma had cleaned his apartment, and spent the night.

"Sean… Sean stop… My parents will hear…"

He laughed a little, and made his way towards the couch, where she laid, sleeping peacefully. He squatted down, and petted her hair.

"Hey Emma," He sang, "Emma, wake upppp"

She shook her head and nuzzled it into the pillow more. It was evident that neither of them likes waking up in the mornings.

"Emma, Baby, wake up," He stroked her face and kissed her forehead gently. Her brown eyes fluttered open, and lazily looked at his loving blue ones.

"Hey baby," She smiled, "what are you doing here?"

"Honey, you're in my apartment."

As if saying the magic words, she shot up and paced around the room, muttering something about not waking up on time and how the surprise was ruined.

Sean got up and pulled her into him. "What surprise babe?" He questioned

"Um, well, hah, um, you see… Damn it Sean, I wanted to make you a happy birthday breakfast and you know, surprise you!"

Sean looked at her as if she had told him that the apocalypse had come and gone and they were the only two left. His arms dropped from her sides as he turned and sat on the couch.

Emma, concerned by his mood change, moved beside him.

"What's wrong? Do you not like celebrating?" She asked.

"No… I just… Can't believe I forgot my own birthday."

They sat on the couch dumbfounded. That is, until she started laughing uncontrollably, pissing him off to no end.

He got up and started to walk towards his bed room, embarrassed that he looked like an idiot, forgetting the day he was born. Emma quickly regained her composure and chased after Sean, fearing that she hurt his feelings.

"Oh Sean, don't be that way! I think it's cute that you forgot!"

He turned before getting to the bed, "Em-oof!"

Emma collided with him, and they were both in a rather awkward position on top of his bed. Smiling, Sean eagerly to advantage of the situation, and wrapped his muscular arms around her.

"Sean! Let me go!" Emma tried to wiggle her way out, fearing what would come from this rather inappropriate position.

"Come on, Emma," He said before flipping them over, "It is my birthday."


End file.
